1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method or process for forming a hologram laminate product and more specifically a hologram laminate where the layer of hologram material extends completely across one side surface of the laminated product which can be an identification card or credit card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore pieces of hologram material have been pressed, stamped or adhered by an adhesive onto the top plastic surface of a credit card.
It has now become desirable to provide a hologram product wherein one laminate, layer, or sheet of the laminated product is hologram film material which extends the full surface area of at least one side of the laminated product.
Heretofore attempts to provide a satisfactory laminated product, such as a credit card, having, as one laminate, a sheet of hologram material, have not been successful.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the method of the present invention enables one to make a laminated product wherein one sheet, layer, or laminate of the laminated product is a sheet of hologram material and the product formed by the method, such as a credit card, has a sheet of hologram material extending the full surface area of the laminated credit card.